The present invention relates to trigger nozzle which has a water adjustable device located away from the spout of the nozzle.
A conventional trigger nozzle used for watering in garden generally includes a barrel with a handle connected thereto and a water hose is connected to an end of the handle so as to provide water in the barrel. A trigger device is pivotably connected to the barrel and can be pulled to allow the water to go out from a spout located at a front end of the barrel. In order to meet different needs, a water adjustable device is connected right beside the spout so that the user may operate the adjustable device to change the ways that the water goes from the spout. Nevertheless, due to the position of the adjustable device, the user""s hand will be soaked when operating the device and this is not convenient for the user. In some area, the temperature of the water is just freezing which makes the user feel not comfortable.
The present invention intends to provide a trigger nozzle wherein the adjustable device is located at a rear end of the barrel so that the user""s hand is away from the spout while operating the device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a trigger nozzle which comprises a barrel connected to a handle in which a passage is defined. A tunnel is defined through an upper section of the handle and has a first partition communicating with the barrel and a second partition communicating with the passage. A trigger is pivotably connected to the barrel and a nozzle head is connected to a front end of the barrel.
A water adjustable device is received in the tunnel and includes an operation shaft which includes a first end which extends from the tunnel and is engaged with the trigger. A seal section of the operation shaft is rotatably received in the first partition and has a groove defined longitudinally in an outer periphery thereof. A second end is connected to the seal section and received in the second partition of the tunnel. An end cap is engaged with the tunnel and a knob is rotatably mounted to the end cap. A spring is mounted to the second end of the operation shaft and biased between the seal section and a connection member which securely receives a part of the second end of the operation shaft. The connection member is received in the end cap and connected to the knob.